Switched!
by KokoroKiseki55
Summary: Rin and Len are tired of my stories. What if they decide they want to control it and the main character is me! Rated T for safety!


**Kokoro: Hey everyone this story is about Rin and Len switching personalities. **

**Rin: We'll see about that… *grins evilly.***

**Len: Yes we'll see…*grins evilly***

**Kokoro: Uh what's with that- HEY! *suddenly gets sucked into the story***

**Switched**

(My POV)

I look around in Rin and Len's house. Where are they? I walk downstairs and see Miku, "Hey Miku where is Rin and Len?" I ask.

Miku looked at me strangely, "Um Kokoro they don't exist."

"Wait they do exist!" I protested.

Kaito walked in and shook his head, "No they don't"

"They do! Believe me they do! What about butterfly on your right shoulder?!" I yell.

Meiko walked in, "Um Kokoro you sang that."

"NO I DIDN'T! I DID NOT!" I yelled back.

Kaito shook his head and popped a CD in a CD player, "You did listen." I heard a singing voice.

"_migikata ni murasaki chouchou__  
><em>_kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de__  
><em>_setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru__  
><em>_hibiku piano fukyouwaon"_

"STOP!" I yell and take the disc out.

I look around, "This ain't real. Rin and Len exist… I'll show you!" I snatch a vocaloid photo and showed it to them it has all the vocaloids. Suddenly I hear Rin's voice.

_Rin: You're under our command_

Luka came in and looked at the photo, "Um Kokoro there is no "Rin" and "Len" It's just you." She said.

I look into the photo and she's right. No blonde haired Rin and Len. "UGH THEY'RE REAL!"

"Yada Yada Yada. Go to school." Meiko shoved me out the door.

*At school*

Any moment the teacher should call Rin and Len's name. It's just a couple names after mine.

"Luki!"

"HERE!"

Huh where's Len name?!

"Kokoro!"

"HERE!"

"Miki!"

"HERE!"

"Neru!"

"HERE!"

"Rei!"

"HERE!"

Ok this is it Rin's name should be here.

"Yuki!"

"HERE"

HECK WHERE ARE THEIR NAMES?!

I raise my hand, "Yes Kokoro?"

"Where is Rin and Len's name?" I asked.

Everyone laughed except the teacher, "Kokoro I do not accept make believe stuff." The teacher glared at me. I slumped back into my seat.

*At home during dinner*

"THEY'RE REAL! REAL! REAL! REAL!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Luka pointed to my room, "Room now!"

I walked into my room and see a shooting star. "I wish we can switch back." I mumbled. Then I fell asleep.

*Next morning*

How do I get my position back?! I walked out the house and walked to school thinking, 'How shall we switch?'

Wait a moment this is supposed to be my story right? I am the lead role so let's mess some things up.

*At school*

"Hey Kokoro do you still believe Rin and Len exists?" A classmate giggled.

I shook my head, "No." I suddenly took out Rin and Len's plushy of a banana and orange. I burn it into the oven in the kitchen room. 'Heh try and stop me'

(Normal Person View)

*In Rin and Len's control room*

"HOW DO WE SWITCH TO LUKA'S POV?!" Rin shouted pushing multiple buttons.

Len pulled his hair, "NOOOO MY BANANA PLUSHY!"

"HOW DOES KOKORO CONTROL THIS?!" Rin yelled.

Len yelled, "I DON'T KNOW!" then he accidently pushes the button that makes Meiko die.

"Oops." Len squeaked.

Rin hits Len with an orange, "Idiot!"

"Hey since we control it why can't we make Kokoro do what we say?" Len asked.

Rin nodded, "That is true but how?"

"Uh this keyboard here hello?" Len said pointing at the keyboard.

Rin face palmed, "Of course!" Then she started typing.

(My POV)

Hey why am I dumping water on everyone?! I try to stop but I can't!

*at home*

I stare at the walls of Len's room and repaint it Len's worse color…grey. I did the same with Rin's room. Suddenly I hear Luka scream. I ran downstairs and see Meiko drop dead.

"S-she's dead!" Kaito yelled.

Oh no what did they do? I need my position back now. Suddenly I see the basement door open and walk down and down and down…

**Kokoro: *Arrives into the scene* YES! I AM BACK. BACK TO BUSINESS BABY! *undo Meiko's death* Fixed.**

**Rin: Aw and we were just having fun!**

**Kokoro: Too bad next story I will have your heads cut off. **

**Len and Rin: *Gulps then runs away* **

**Kokoro: OH NO YOU DON'T! *grabs the twins and throws then into the story. **

**Twins: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Kokoro: Well see you next time and hopefully I don't get sucked in.**


End file.
